A Tease
by Kristydahasian
Summary: One shot between Kid and Soul. (One of my oldies, so it's probably terrible AHAHA. I know.)


"S-stop, Soul, please." Death the Kid begged, looking up at Soul. Usually the Soul that he knew could be an egotistical jerk, but this Soul was more like a predator. . .and Kid was the prey.

"I-It's not right, we're two guys." Kid tried to say, but he bite his tongue when Soul thrusted him forward, harder against the table.

"Why Kid? You're so painfully hard down here." Soul flicked Kid's erected member as Kid struggled to fight back a moan.

"So?" Soul said, lifting Kid up on the table, stroking his member before experimentally licking at the tip. Kid shuddered from the feeling, but cried out when Soul swallowed his whole cock.

"Ngh," Kid moaned when Soul slowly bobbed his head, swirling his tongue on the underside of Kid's erection. Kid bucked his hips when Soul released Kid's cock

Kid almost felt disappointed and flushed after noticing that. Soul growled down at the squirming body in front of him before leaning down on him, his lips just centimeters from Kid's ear. "I want to hear you scream so badly." Soul whispered in Kid's ear before blowing into it.

Soul lifted his face away from Kid to take him back his mouth, kissing fiercely, biting on Kid's lower lip for entrance. Kid didn't grant him that permission, but when Soul squeezed his manhood, Kid gasped, giving Soul the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth.

His muscle coaxed Kid's muscle into a dance as they fought for dominance. Kid tried to back away, but Soul merely smirked at him. "Relax, Kid, and just enjoy it."

"Easier said than done." Kid spat back. Soul just chuckled at this. Soul lifted three fingers to his mouth on it, coating it with his saliva before slipping one of his digits inside of Kid.

"Ow, Soul." Kid complained, wriggling from the discomfort. "Relax." Soul told Kid again, thrusting his fingers before adding another, both searching for his prostate while stretching him out preparing for the big package.

"Ah! Right there Soul!" Kid moaned out, grabbing Soul's shoulder, digging his nails into it as Soul abused his prostate, adding more fingers into his ass until he was to the point of fisting Kid.

Soul pulled out his fingers and flipped Kid off the table so that his elbows would rest on the wood and his ass would be wiggling in front of him.

Soul teasingly pressed his erection against Kid's entrance. Kid tried to back up into it, but Soul mainly backed away. "Na-ah, what do you say?"

Kid turned a bright red. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Soul continued prodding his hole while getting even more turned on by the second of Kid's flushing face. "Come on, I know you want this." Soul pulled away to gently hit his member against Kid's ass cheek, then come back in to poke the back of Kid's sack with his tip.

Kid bit back a moan and mumbled something. Soul cupped his ear. "What? I think I'm becoming deaf."

"J-just fuck me. . ." Kid mumbled against, Soul heard him but he felt like asking again. Then Kid exploded. "JUST FUCK ME. INSERT YOUR DAMN DICK INTO MY PITIFUL HOLE AND FUCK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME." Kid panted from this outburst.

"Gladly." Soul gave a toothy grin as he thrusted his whole cock into Kid's deepest part, going all the way until his hilt the entrance.

Kid moaned from this and Soul held back a grunt as he tried to keep himself from thrusting into Kid anymore. He wanted Kid to get adjusted to him, and two, Kid's crazy heat was driving him insane.

Kid moved from under him, signaling Soul to move, and Soul thrusted in slowly, then slowly picked up a pace. "Ah~ Kid, you're so tight." Soul groaned out, grabbing Kid's cock and pumping it.

Soul was on the urge of his climax, but he didn't want to be the first one to come. "Ah, Soul!" Kid screamed out Soul's name as he climaxed, spraying his cum all over the table while clamping down on Soul, so hard that Soul couldn't thrust anymore. This event only caused Soul to release his seed into Kid.

The both of them would've fell on the floor if the table wasn't there. "You're my bitch." Soul said, biting the shell of Kid's ear. Kid was probably so exhausted that he didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ^0^ I tried to improve from my last story by not running so much on the details. <strong>


End file.
